The Legend of Korra: Shock
by maila08
Summary: When a name is mentioned, Korra has a flashback...what is Aang trying to tell her? Continuation of Patience...


Thanks BG-13 for the help!

* * *

Karah sent a series of fire punches, which Mac easily avoided thanks to the Airbending skills his mother had taught him. He drew a ring of water around him and threw a couple of water whips at his sister. She easily steered around the attacks as her brother had. Tenzin watched with a smile, noticing the way the children moved.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your children were Airbenders," he said with a smirk. Korra smiled at this.

The Firebender sent a series of fire disks at her brother, which he blocked with a water shield. However one disk penetrated the shield and brushed his right arm. He hissed. His sister had burned him again. He immediately stepped to the side and sent a series of water whips at her.

She was so focused on blocking the attack that she didn't see the ice punch he had sent her way until it hit her in the stomach. The Firebender skidded back and ground her teeth.

The Waterbender created a water cloak and approached his sister, trying to throw her off balance. She in return sent him a couple of powerful fire kicks which he avoided by creating an ice dome, melting it and creating ice disks.

"They're strong," Katara commented.

"And very skilled," Zuko added, a little surprise in his voice.

"They lack restraint," Tenzin observed. Korra sent a look at her Airbending master while Katara and Mako chuckled. Katara remembered when the White Lotus had said the same thing about the young Avatar.

Mac threw a series of powerful jets at his sister. She did a couple of back flips before launching fire whips at him. He slid across the floor, avoiding her attack once again. Karah ran towards him both hands in front of her creating a large blast of fire. Mac ran towards her as well throwing several water kicks at the fire before turning around and thrusting his left hand forward to send a powerful whip at the blast.

There was a large hiss as both water and fire collided and there was steam everywhere, blocking the children from view. Korra used an air blast to clear their view as Mako created a fire wall between the twins to stop the fight.

"That's enough," he announced to the twins, letting the fire dissipate.

Mac and Karah both grinned at each other and bowed, as a form of respect. The Firebender then ran over to her younger brother and looked at his arm, checking to see if she had done any major damage, but it seemed as it was only a superficial burn.

"Sorry I burned you," she said sincerely.

He smiled at her as Korra bent over to see the burn. "You okay, Kiddo?" she asked. He nodded. "Want me to heal it?"

Mac shook his head. "I can do it," he replied, gathering water into his hand. He placed it over the wound and concentrated until it glowed.

"You two were great," Mako said with a smile as Korra nodded in approval. Both of the twins grinned.

"We've made our decision," Zuko announced as they approached the family. "Karah, you still lack some control over your element. But I have to admit it's been a long time since I've seen anyone your age move the way you do, you have incredible skill."

"Mac, a good defense is usually the best offense but you still need to utilize opportunities to attack. I know your opponent was your sister, and perhaps that is why you held back. But there is no question in my mind where you got your power and abilities from," Katara said looking at her former student.

"So?" Korra asked for the twins.

Both masters shared a look before nodding. "They passed," Zuko answered.

"Woo-hoo!" the twins yelled jumping up and down in victory. Korra and Mako kneeled to their level and embraced their children.

"I've never heard of anyone mastering their element at such a young age," Tenzin commented.

Zuko's face hardened as his mind drifted off somewhere. "I have," he said before turning and walking away.

"Korra mastered her native element at the age of eight," Katara replied as she watched her friend walk away, a knowing look on her face.

"What's up with him?" Mako asked with a frown.

Katara sighed and turned back to face the family. "Azula," she answered simply. "His younger sister."

Korra furrowed her brow at the name. She knew that name. Then she froze.

_Flashbacks hit her full force._

_Azula going after Aang._

_The battle between Zuko and Azula during Sozin's Comet._

_Azula evading Toph and Aang during the Day of Black Sun._

_Her sending Lightning at Aang, effectively killing him._

Korra cried out in pain as she suddenly felt a jolt of energy surge throughout her body. Her knees buckled as she started to fall towards the floor but Mako caught her before she hit.

"Korra!" he called as she convulsed in his arms, as if being electrocuted, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Mom!" Both twins cried, kneeling next to her. Katara stood there too, watching helplessly as her student twisted in pain. After a few minutes she calmed, though she was still visibly shaken and her breathing was hard. She looked at her children and placed a hand on their faces.

"I'm ok," she whispered with a pained smile, trying to calm them. Mako immediately picked her up and made his way to their home.

* * *

Korra lay in the bed, her head to the side, her skin a sickly color. Katara said she would probably be feeling weak for a couple of days but other than that she should be fine. Mako never left her side as she was treated, though she insisted that he should be with the kids.

"Mom's going to be fine," Mac reassured his sister. She kept pacing back and forth and he feared that if she did it any more she would burn a dent in the floor.

Karah looked over at him. She knew her brother was a lot more worried than he let on but remained composed for her sake. Tenzin watched intently as the twins interacted. For ten year olds, they were very mature in some situations.

"I know," she finally replied. Her mother was the toughest person she knew. Of course she'd be fine. The Waterbender sighed and got up to walk around as well, waiting to see when they would be able to see their mother.

"She's going to be fine, Mako," Katara said as both her and Mako exited the room.

"But what happened?" he asked, anguish still in his voice.  
"Perhaps my husband was trying to tell her something," she answered thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be the first time he used flashbacks for that."

Both twins snapped their attention to the adults and ran towards them.

"Can we see mom?" Mac asked.

"Can we?" Karah asked as well.

Their father gave them a sharp nod. "Just try not to agitate her too much," he said. The twins nodded and ran up the stairs. Once the children had ran off Mako turned his attention back to the elder Waterbender. "That still doesn't explain why it hurt her," he commented. "It looked as if she was being shocked. Not to mention the state she's in right now isn't exactly comforting."

"Korra will tell us what happened when she feels better," Katara assured. "For now, let her rest. You know where to find me if anything changes." She said, turning to leave with her son. Mako nodded and headed back upstairs.

* * *

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Mac asked as he crawled into the bed to lie next to her.

Korra weakly chuckled. "I'm fine, really. You two don't need to worry," she replied tenderly, trying to soothe her children.

"What happened to you?" Karah asked as she snuggled closer to her.

"It was just a flashback. Nothing to worry about," the older Waterbender replied, not going any further into detail. Mako walked in and couldn't help but smile at his family. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You two need to go to bed. It's past your bed time."

"But Mom's sick," the little Waterbender argued.

"We have to take care of her," his sister added. Korra chuckled till she felt a stab of pain and winced. She was still a little sore from the strain. First thing on her to-do list was to talk to Avatar Aang and ask him about what had just happened. She'd had flashbacks before, but they'd never done this before.

"Listen to your father. Besides, don't you two have a match tomorrow against the Wolf-Bats?" she asked, making a face. Her kids weren't the only ones who competed in the Peewee Leagues, obviously. Tahno also had entered his son. The twins made a face as well.  
"Alright, off to bed, both of you," Mako ordered. The twins groaned. But both kissed their mother's cheeks and she kissed their temples before running off to their room.

Mako smiled at his children as well before laying down next to his wife, careful not to make her uncomfortable. As soon as he lay down, Korra snuggled closer to him and placed her head on his chest with a deep, content sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just a little sore," she admitted. "I'll be fine."

The Firebender sighed deeply. She would never admit to him when she was hurt, even after ten years of being married.

"Korra, don't lie to me."

The Waterbender looked up at him. "I'll be ok. But Aang has some serious explaining to do," she growled. He chuckled at that. She hated when Aang didn't get straight to the point.

"Go to sleep, Korra," Mako whispered as he soothingly rubbed her back. The Avatar closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Korra found herself in the Spirit World and she immediately set out to find her past life. It felt like an eternity but she finally found him sitting under a tree. She sat down across from him and he smiled.

"Hello, Korra." She gave him a nod.

"So what exactly were you trying to say with the electrocution and freaking out my family?" She asked, not ever being one to beat around the bush. Aang's smile faded and a serious look took its place.

"An old evil is going to resurface," he replied, his tone a warning.

"What? But everyone is gone!" Tarrlok had had his Bending taken away and Lieutenant had been confined to a wheel chair after an unfortunate run-in with the Triads. The Equalist movement had all but dispersed.

"Not everyone. There is a new evil that is rising, but it is directly linked with the last. You must be careful, and do not let your guard down. I did once, and as you felt, it did not end well," Aang stated before starting to fade.

* * *

"Korra?" Mako called her name for the fourth time. The Avatar groaned but opened her eyes. It was morning. He chuckled. "If you want to stay here, I can take the kids to their match."

"No, I'm fine. I want to see them kick some Wolf-Bat butt," she replied. "But that doesn't mean I've changed my opinion about mornings," she added.

"Yeah, yeah. Mornings are evil," he said, grinning as she sat up. He helped her with her clothes. Her body was still stiff and sore but better than it was yesterday. The door burst open and in ran the twins in their Pro-Bending uniforms, helmets in hand.

"Mom!" they yelled as they saw that she looked a lot better. She smiled and pulled them both into a hug.

"Are you going to watch the match?" Karah asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" her mother replied, smiling.

"Are you feeling better Mom?" Mac asked. She nodded.

"We better get going if you want to get any practice in. Your cousins are probably already there," Mako stated with a smile of his own. The twins nodded before disappearing down the stairs. Korra chuckled at their enthusiasm before holding out her arms.

He gently pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure she wouldn't fall. The Waterbender winced but shrugged it off.

* * *

"Look! The Little Losers decided to show up," Arvin taunted. His father, Tahno, smirked as he moved his hair out of his face.

Karah narrowed her eyes and shook her fist at him. "I'll show you who the losers are," she said through her teeth. Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let him bait you. Save it for the match," he told her.

"I'm peeing my pants in fear," Arvin replied condescendingly as he turned, a smug smile on his face. Mac narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing as he dragged his sister over to their side.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smile off his stupid face," the little Firebender growled as she met up with Ty, who was already practicing. The twins sparred with their teammate before their father called them into a huddle.

"Now these guys have gotten a lot better over the years. Do not underestimate them," he told the kids.

"We can take'em," Ty stated with her grandmother's smirk. The twins nodded in agreement. Mako nodded and walked over to the stands. Karah turned to her brother.

"So what's the plan, Team Captain?" Of the three, Mac was definitely the strategist.

"They like to cheat. So we're going to have to move a lot faster to avoid any dirty moves they might throw at us. Attack with accuracy. If all goes well, we should be able to end this quickly." The two girls nodded. They piled their hands.

"Go Little Ferrets!"

"Go Wolf-Bats!" the other team yelled.

"Good luck! Keep your focus!" Korra cheered. The team smiled and waved at her.

"Introducing the most improved team of the season, The Wolf-Bats!" Tahno stood and clapped, a wicked smile on his face.

"And the reigning champions for five years in a row, the Little Ferrets!" Korra stood, with the help of Mako, and they both cheered.

"Remember to keep the match clean," the ref said. "Begin!"

Arvin immediately threw a water kick at Karah, who got knocked back to zone two. She ground her teeth together and was about to blast him when her brother yelled, "Keep your head in the game!"

Mac used a couple of water attacks to knock the Firebender of the opposing team back while Ty went head to head with the Earthbender. Both teammates managed to knock the players back to zone two. Meanwhile Karah sent a series of fire kicks at Arvin who barely managed to dodge the attacks. He sneakily wrapped a water whip around the girl's leg and pulled, causing Karah to fall flat on her back. He was about to attack again but Ty and Mac defended their teammate while she got back on her feet, knocking Arvin back to zone three.

"Round one goes to the Little Ferrets!"

The team jumped up and down in joy and high fived each other. Korra and Mako also clapped followed by Bolin's enthusiastic scream. Asami and Ami smiled at the victory.

"Round two!"

Both teams gave it everything they had. Karah managed to knock the opposing team's Firebender to zone two but their Earthbender knocked Mac back to the same zone as well. Ty and Arvin threw a series of attacks at each other. She finally managed to hit him, but he used ice to nail his feet down so he wouldn't be knocked back.

"What's the big deal Ref?" Korra cried from the stands, noticing the illegal move. But her cries fell on deaf ears as he let the match continue.

"Round two is a tie! The winner will be decided with a coin toss." The ref tossed the coin in the air. "The Wolf-Bats win the coin toss! Choose you element."

"Come on, Little Baby," Arvin said stepping forward. Mac stepped forward as well.

"Get him good Bro!" Karah yelled.

"Yeah! Show him that no one messes with the Ferrets and gets away with it!" Ty added.

Arvin and Mac moved around the platform, circling each other, looking for an opening. They were about to attack when they heard the sound of glass shattering and looked up.

Masked henchmen came down from the ceiling via ropes. Both Benders jumped off the platform and ran back to their teammates. Korra immediately stood, along with the other parents, and her eyes widened.

"That's impossible," she said, looking at the very familiar figure.

"Who is it?" Bolin asked, looking up as well. Asami grabbed her daughter and made her get behind her. She recognized what was happening as well.

"Amon," Mako replied.


End file.
